<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope by Lawless_Mutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778768">Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_Mutt/pseuds/Lawless_Mutt'>Lawless_Mutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_Mutt/pseuds/Lawless_Mutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after Prime wasn't as the Best Freind Squad had hoped for. With Etheria now being part of the known universe again after 1,000 years away, people of all races and walks of life had gained interest in "The Forgotten Planet." After Prime and the fall of his empire, the world, and universe, had felt their collective breaths release into a long-awaited sigh, for most at least. While many believe that Prime was a tyrant, there were still those who worshiped him as a god and those who feared the world without his order. They had not known the universe without his ever hovering gaze. While love and freedom had graced the people, fear and chaos had also sunken it claws into the gap left from his presence. The crew has to travel to planets unforeseen and new places while also dealing with new twists and turns within their own hearts, to regain an aid in the spread of peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on a site like this. Please be kind to me and one another. I'm open to criticism and I get all of my inspiration and information from both The old She-ra and New She-ra animations, as well as He-man and the Wiki sites provided. There will be the use of strong language, violence, and general NSFW depictions in my work. I will warn the reader when these will occur beforehand using *NSFW (Insert specific)* above and below it so you can skip if you wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora gazed out the ship's windows, counting the stars as they passed. She absentmindedly stroked Catra's head in her lap as she mulled over the events that had passed after the war was over. Now that Prime had been vanquished, his clones had desperately sought Hordak as their new leader, being that he was the only one of them that knew had to live life without Horde Prime. Many people of Etheria still believed him to be a villain, so his sudden gain in an army had sent the people of Etheria into a panic. Hordak had only wanted a life with Entrapta, so assigned the leadership of the horde under Scorpia in his stead and they were now cleaning up Etheria and re-establishing Scorpia's kingdom. Hordak, as well as Wrong Hordak, had joined Entrapta on Darla with the rest of the Best Freind Squad to travel to different worlds. The Horde had reparations to make and the group wouldn't go anywhere of the ship without Entrapta, seeing as she's the only one that has the balls to fix Darla mid-space travel. </p><p>With Glimmer on the ship, Micah had returned as King father and was aiding in the return of Etheria, Castaspella at his side to aid in his re-enter of society. While the ever nervous Glimmer was worried about her fathers return to leadership, she was not going to miss out on the adventure of a lifetime with her friends and new paramour. The princesses have also returned to their kingdoms to rebuild and redistribute lands that The Horde had seized. Much of Etheria was healing and returning to a better state without relentless control and tyranny. While crime was still an occurrence, it wasn't anything the princesses couldn't handle. </p><p>Catra had released a small sigh leaving a fog in its wake. Adora, being the ever love-struck weirdo, leaned down and gave the cat's cheek a small kiss. Catra released a happy purr and settled her eyes on the slight blush of Adora's face. "Hey, Adora." She mumbled groggily while burying her nose back into Adora's lap. But, as the situation dawned on her, Catra sat up quickly and shielded her now crimson face out of Adora's view. Catra still had yet to get acquainted with the new direction of her and Adora's relationship. Adora, trying to be patient with her, gently grabbed her hand, careful of the claws that dawned the tips of Catra's fingers. "It's ok. Why don't we go to the kitchen and grab something to eat?" Adora suggested, a twinge of fear that Catra would yank her hand away and laugh at the notion, but to her relief, Catra nodded and held onto Adora's hand.</p><p>As they entered the kitchen, a glob of pink was launched in their direction. Due to her cat reflexes, Catra easily evaded the sweet projectile, but unfortunately, it had hit Adora square in the face. Catra had laughed at the seine and used her thumb to wipe a bit of the goo off of Adora and placed it in her mouth, making Adora blush under her dripping mask. "Icing? Sparkles, are you making a cake?" Catra mused at the sight before her. Glimmer and Wrong Hordak were covered in the pink icing as well as flower while Entrapta held up the cords to a mixer that was most likely supercharged to speed up the process. </p><p>"Log 1268754, it seems that adding a more powerful engine to appliances on the ship yielded the most sugary mess. A shielding device would have probably contained said mess." Entrapa spoke into her recorder while wiping some of the icing off Wrong Hordak's cheek with her fingers and rubbing it between them, then proceeding to put it in her mouth. "Truly delicious. May I suggest a smaller portion size?" Entrapta did not wait for an answer but instead walked over to the girls by the entrance of the kitchen using her hair limbs, "Catra, She-ra" and then just left. </p><p>Glimmer sighed and began cleaning up the mess and was joined by Adora while Catra proceeded to take her finger and periodically swipe icing off the counter and walls. As if beckoned by Catra's taste of icing, Melong padded into the kitchen and joined Catra in liking the counter. Catra placed a hand on their back and both started to purr lightly. Adora had envied their closeness at first, but soon grew to love them both, especially since Melog always acted how Catra actually felt. "You know you can help clean instead of eating the icing?" Glimmer mumbled sarcastically.</p><p>"I am helping. I'm disposing of the waste in an efficient manner that reduces the amount of waste produced." Catra said snuggly, proceeding to stick another finer of icing in her mouth. </p><p>"You're spending too much time around Entrapta." Adora chuckled then kissed the remnant of icing off Catra's lips. At first, Catra had bristled at the unexpected action, but then relaxed into the kiss and placed a hand on Adora's cheek. A very audible, "Ick! Get a room," could be heard from Glimmer, to which the girls ignored.</p><p>An irritating beep of the PA system altered them to the ceiling, "Hey guys," Bows familiar voice spoke, "do you mind coming to the front of the ship please?" The irritating beep sounded again, signaling the end of the message. With an exasperated sigh, the group left Wrong Hordak and Melog to clean up the mess. As they entered the haul, Glimmer went directly to Bow and planted a soft kiss on his lips, a faint blush adorning their cheeks. Simultaneously, Adora and Catra mocked Glimmer's earlier statement of "...get a room," leaving with the pair with a deeper blush. </p><p>Adora was the first to stop her chuckling, "So, what did you call us down here for, Bow?" </p><p>"Well, we received a transmission from the Star siblings. It seems they've caught wind of Primes demise and want to meet with us to celebrate and catch up." </p><p>"Who are the Star siblings," Catra interjected, grabbing Adora's hand. Adora gave her a reassuring squeeze and smiled at the cat. "They helped us getting fueling crystals for the ship when we were on our way to come get you from Primes ship."</p><p>"Oh, so they helped you almost kill yourself because you were dumb enough to come back for me," Catra grumbled. Adora, taking now of this shit, grabbed Catra's chin and gently guided their eyes to meet. Adora's face was full of nothing but love and a serious expression. "And I would do it a thousand times over if it meant I could have you in my arms again." Catra was speechless. No matter how long she was with Adora, she had never felt such love from anyone. Tears threatened to sting her eyes. In an attempt to hide her tears, Catra placed a chaste kiss on Adora’s lips and buried her face into Adora’s neck. "You're an idiot."</p><p>"You're idiot," Adora mumbled into Catra's hair and held her close to her body. "Where are we meeting them?" Bow cleared his throat and turned to the hologram screen, "We're meeting them on one of the seven moons of Ibyiringiro. A planet about 345 au's away. We'll be there in about a day or two, so so I suggest we get some rest. We have a bit of a journey ahead." With a plan ahead, Adora and Catra split off from the group and headed to their favorite spot on the window.</p><p>(For you nerds, 1 au is the distance between the earth and sun. It takes about 499 seconds to travel. 2 days is 172,800 seconds. Ibyiringiro means hope in Kinyarwanda)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Good Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on a site like this. Please be kind to me and one another. I'm open to criticism and I get all of my inspiration and information from both The old She-ra and New She-ra animations, as well as He-man and the Wiki sites provided. There will be the use of strong language, violence, and general NSFW depictions in my work. I will warn the reader when these will occur beforehand using *NSFW (Insert specific)* above and below it so you can skip if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's an odd feeling, love. To be so completely ready to give everything you are to a person. It's terrifying as well. All my life, whatever I had was being taken from me. Not many know this, but I grew up as a street orphan before the horde. I had to fight for everything I had. Even then everything was taken from me. I had nothing and they still continued to take. They took my hope and faith, but they couldn't take my rage. I had actually aided in the fall of my people. I wanted power and the horde offered to me in the form of a soldier. </p><p>That's where I met Adora. We were in the mess hall. We had just received our ration bars and me being the new kid, Adora wanted to immediately be my friend. When she had sat by me I actually hissed at her and tried eating all my bar at once. But what she did in response to that amazed me. She looked to my fragile frame littered with years of abuse and hardship and gave me her bar. The brightest smile adorning her face. </p><p>I had obviously had taken the bar without hesitation. This continued for almost three days as well as Adora relentlessly talking to me for me to warm up to her, until shadow weaver found out. Adora was getting too skinny, even with her baby fat. That's when Shadow weaver started to really hate me. I was stealing from her precious Adora. </p><p>Shadow weaver would've struck me if it wasn't for Adora covering my head with her body. "Don't! I gave them to her. She's my friend!" She practically yelled. It silenced the mess hall. No one talked to Shadow weaver and lived after it. Shadow weaver refrained from hitting me...that time, and from then on, I stopped taking Adora's ration bars, and she took my heart. I would've given her more if she let me. As long as I was useful and able to give, people wanted me around. I would give to Adora until there was nothing left just so she wouldn't leave again. She can't leave again. I wouldn't be able to handle it. </p><p>Strong and familiar arms encircled me and held me to the warmth of Adora's chest. "Hey, are you ok?" Adora's concern clear in her voice. I leaned back into her and rested my head in the crook of Adora's neck. I breathed in her scent and tried to calm my racing heart. "Yeah, sorry."</p><p>"There's no need for you to apologize. You have every right to feel your emotions." Adora leaned down and kissed my shoulder, sending a slight shiver through my body. Whether it was good or bad has yet to be determined. Deciphering my emotions was a process I was still working with. </p><p>"Sorry," I said again. At this point, apologizing had become second nature, whether I was actually apologetic or not. Adora sighed and turned me to face her. "I love you." She said with the utmost sincerity. Heat rose up in my chest. I've felt this heat every time she said those words or even smiled. I've decided that this heat is what love feels like. "I love you, too." I murmured, fear that my voice would break the moment. She tilted my head up to meet hers and placed a soft peck on my lips. I felt greedy so I put my arms around her neck and pulled her into me, effectively deepening our kiss. We separated if only to allow ourselves a moment to breathe but returned to each other more fervently. She pulled my waste in and pulled at me, touching and claiming what she could with her hands alone. Our bliss was soon shattered by the clearing of someone's throat. Reluctantly we separated from another, all but our hands, and faced the source. Hordak stood at the entrance of the hall, less menacing and more awkwardly than his previous self. "Ten minutes before we reach our destination," he mumbled and looked anywhere but at us. After a beat or two, he left hurriedly and most likely back to whatever lab he and Entrapta had commandeered.</p><p>I looked down at my hands, which were now shaking with rage. Why had he needed to come with us? Why did he need to be here of all places? Adora attempted to calm me, but without much thought, I swatted her hand away and stomped off to my chambers. I need to be alone and most likely hit something. I don't want that something to be Adora.</p><p>-----------------------------------------+------------------------------------</p><p>I watched as Catra ran off to someplace in the ship to be alone. I couldn't help but feel useless. In situations like these, I couldn't help anyone. I'm useless when It comes to emotions, mine and other peoples. I once tried to help Glimmer and Bow during Princess prom and ended up bailing to go yell at Catra. At that point in our lives, we were doing everything in our power to make one another miserable. How things change. I wish I would've gotten a picture of Catra in the suit, though. I still get wet dreams about it. </p><p>I had gotten so distracted by my own thoughts when I had bumped into Glimmer. I had landed on my ass and she had teleported to avoid the same fate. Laughing, she helped me to my feet and I dusted off myself. "Thanks for the wake-up call, Glim, but can we avoid making me land on my ass next time."</p><p>"Not a chance. What were you even doing? Daydreaming about your girlfriend?" She cooed. </p><p>"I could say the same to you." I countered. She laughed and nodded. "True. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we're gonna land soon, so get ready." </p><p>I couldn't help it when my smile faltered and I let out a deep sigh. "I know. Hordak came to tell me and Catra mid-makeout." I watched Glimmer physically cringe and shake her head. "Why is he even with us? I know he said something about redeeming himself, but I seriously doubt no matter how many good deeds he does, he will never be a good person." I fumed. I felt my face begin to redden with anger when glimmer placed a hand on my shoulder. A reassuring smile graced her face and it reminded me to take a breath. </p><p>"What even makes someone a good person?" Glimmer asked. With all my time in the horde and then in the rebellion, I thought I had a clear idea of right and wrong, but as I began to really think about it. I thought Catra was a bad person, but she had changed and continues to do so. "I don't know. Someone who, like, does things for others without seeking reward." Glimmer nodded and looked off for a second.</p><p>"I don't think about how good a person can be can be measured. I mean, look at me for example. I almost set off a massive weapon to save my people. I had only wanted to keep my people safe, but I exposed us to a much bigger threat instead and even decommissioned She-ra for a while. No matter what my intention was, I still put us in danger." Tears brimmed Glimmer's eyes and I couldn't help but pull her into a hug and hold her. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Glimmer. Maybe there's no such thing as a good or bad person, just people who make decisions. I guess it really depends on the perspective on whether its good or bad. It's not about your intentions or your consequences, but on whether or not you take responsibility for your actions, good or bad. And you shouldn't put all of the blame on your shoulders, I mean, I was the one that broke the sword and lost She-ra." Tears now threatened my eyes. </p><p>As if on cue, Bow walked around the corner. He wrapped us both in a warm embrace and just held us as we all cried. "Can I ask why we're crying," he choked back his own tears.</p><p>"Bow, what do you think a good person is?" I said. Maybe he could enlighten us. He sat for a bit and mulled it over. "My dads say that a good person is not a measurable quantity, but whether or not you put back into the world more positivity and love than what you receive, and even that is kind of iffy. I believe as long as you try and be a better person than the day before, you are a good person. You just have to make sure you don't end up as a happiness sink. You should try to love yourself as much as you love others." He said, a far off and dreamy look in his eyes. His beautiful words started another round of crying. </p><p>We had just started to calm down when Entrapta, followed by Wrong Hordak, had come to us and told us that we've landed. With a sigh, I wiped away my tears and went to look for Catra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on a site like this. Please be kind to me and one another. I'm open to criticism and I get all of my inspiration and information from both The old She-ra and New She-ra animations, as well as He-man and the Wiki sites provided. There will be the use of strong language, violence, and general NSFW depictions in my work. I will warn the reader when these will occur beforehand using *NSFW (Insert specific)* above and below it so you can skip if you wish. </p><p>I edit and rewrite frequently so you might want to reread occasionally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet they had landed on was nothing like Etheria. It was full of neon colors and flashing lights. It looked more like a night club than a planet. Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra had all left the ship in search of the star siblings, leaving Entrapta and the two Hordaks to look after the ship. Catra held onto Adora, whether it be hand, shirt, or even just wrapping her tail around Adora's waste, they were always touching. When Adora had found Catra after they had landed, she found her curled up in the corner of her room shaking. Catra had had another flashback and was still reading from the effects. Carefully, Adora had lifted Catra into her lab and stroke her back, softly whispering into Catra's furred ears. Catra inturn faced Adora and wrapped her arms and legs Around the blond in attempts to cling to the present and reality. Unfortunately, Catra had become aware of the fact that she was digging her claws into Adora's back too late, but Adora just smiled and touched their heads together. If it meant Catra was coming back to her, she would let her scar her back until there was nothing but damaged tissue left, though, with She-ra's healing abilities, she would never have to worry about a single blemish or scar staying on her skin. "I'm sorry." Catra apologized for the third time. </p><p>"I don't mind. I promise I've had worst." Adora tried to comfort her, but it made Catra feel more guilty. Before she Catra could apologize again, Adora had kissed her and stood up, the cat still in her arms. "I will weather all that comes with having you as my girlfriend, good, bad, and in between." Adora touched their heads again, both now blushing at the situation.</p><p>"So that's what we're calling this now. I'm your girlfriend and your my idiot." Catra chuckled, head still on Adora's and eyes closed, savoring this moment. Adora joined in with a laugh and nodded her head. Slowly Catra pulled them into another kiss and got back to her feet. Breaking apart before it became too heated, Catra turned away. "We should probably go before Bow and Glimmer decide to come find us themselves or just leave without us." She pulled Adora's hand and still has yet to let go. </p><p>Now walking down the neon streets, the group scanned their surroundings for any sign of the Star Siblings. That's when a golden ball of light descended on them and landed on Adora's shoulder, revealing itself to be a bird of sorts. Starla soon emerged from the crowd, followed by Tallstar and Jewelstar. Without any hesitation, Starla had launched herself at Adora, and Adora, in an attempt to stop her, spun a bit before setting her down. Her siblings greeted Bow and Glimmer with less gusto, but still just excited to see the group that saved the universe from Primes control. "Adora, Bow, Glimmer, how have you guys been? Oh my, you'll never guess what happened when we returned to the other planets. We-," Starla cut herself short when she laid eyes on Catra. "Oh wow. Hello there. Who are you?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks and getting way too close to Catra for her comfort. Adora grabbed Catra's hand and stepped between the two. "This is my girlfriend, Catra." She smiled in an attempt to hide the bubbling heat in her core. Both groups were surprised about how territorial Adora had gotten over Catra, but neither said a word. </p><p>"Oh my, how lovely to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be the person Adora went to save when we first met, would you." Starla smiled brightly. She had stepped away from Catra, now abandoning her previous pursuit. Catra nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I'm glad you got out, then," Tallstar interjected before Starla could start asking more questions. "We should get out of the street before we get too overwhelmed by the people."</p><p>The Star Siblings guided the Best Freind squad over to a nearby cafe and they all took their seats around a small table. A somber mood settled over the table. "We have to be honest. We didn't just call you all the way out here to meet up. We have a problem."</p><p>"What kind of problem." Adora sighed and rested her head on Catra's shoulder, making a slight blush creep onto the felines face as she stroke the blonds hair. </p><p>"After liberating the planets from Prime, it has come to our attention that a few of them have been under his control for so long that they don't know how to govern themselves and others are attempting to do the same thing that Prime did. We have attempted to teach some of these planets to govern themselves and stop the others from taking over, but our forces can't handle the influx of new responsibilities." Jewelstar explained. </p><p>"Why don't you get some of the planets you liberated to help you? I mean, we just got done taking down a galactic tyrant, for She-ra's sake." Catra chimed in. "Don't you think we should get just a little more time to breath. Just a small break before we go off on another suicide mission."</p><p>"And why should we even care? We've all been fighting for so long to restore peace for Etheria and now we finally have it. I assume a good majority of these planets have rational thinking adults on them, yes? We are legitimate teenagers and you expect us to fight your battles that have nothing to do with us. Do you see the problem?" Glimmer was on the verge of tears trying not to yell at these people. Bow took her hand and attempted to calm her. With a shaky breath, she continued, "I don't want to fight someone else's battles anymore. I don't want to put my people in danger."</p><p>"We wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. The planets we liberated don't have any formal military force that can help and the planets that had been fighting Prime's control are still rebuilding. No one that has been under Primes control knows how to fight. We need She-ra. And it is just as much your fight as it is ours. Since the return of Etheria and magic, there is talk about coming after your planet while its week and rebuilding." Tallstar countered. At this, Adora untangled herself from Catra and looked at the Star Siblings. "What do you think we're doing. We just defeated your tyrant after being 1,000 years in Despondos. We are tired and still healing after our own problems with the horde, which we've also been fighting for 1,000 years. I'm not fighting another battle until we've recovered from the last. Catra's right. That's a suicide mission." </p><p>"But-," Starla was cut off by Adora raising her hand.</p><p>"But I have an idea." Adora's statement was met with exasperated sighs from her friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on a site like this. Please be kind to me and one another. I'm open to criticism and I get all of my inspiration and information from both The old She-ra and New She-ra animations, as well as He-man and the Wiki sites provided. There will be the use of strong language, violence, and general NSFW depictions in my work. I will warn the reader when these will occur beforehand using *NSFW (Insert specific)* above and below it so you can skip if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of fear of being heard, the two groups returned to Darla to discuss matters. When they returned, Entrapta and Wrong Hordak were taking data in the nearby corner. It had only just now occurred to the Etherians that the start siblings would not react well to having a horde clone, let alone two, on the ship with them when Tallstar had launched herself at Wrong Hordak screaming, "Die, Horde scum." With seconds to spare, Glimmer had teleported, caught Tallstar, and teleported back while the rest held the other two siblings back.</p><p>"What are you doing? There are horde clones on your ship!" Tallstar protested. </p><p>"We know, we'll explain when you stop trying to kill him." Adora struggled to say as she held back Starla's arms. Wrong Hordak stepped forward with a happy smile hanging from his face and his arms up. "Hello, brothers! I'm so glad you've returned." He said joyously and then proceeded to wink. At that moment, the Star siblings had stopped struggling. Jewelstar was the first to step forward. "Did that clone just wink at us?" </p><p>"Yes, he did. When we got rid of Prime, he clones had stopped fighting us. They were under hivemind control under Prime. We had liberated them just as we had liberated the others. The Horde clones are now working to repair and heal Etheria. They aren't a threat to anyone anymore." Adora explained and walked over to Wrong Hordak and pinched his cheek. He just simply giggled and blushed like a small child. The Star siblings watch with mixed horror and awe. </p><p>"This is Wrong Hordak. He's absolutely harmless." Entrapta added.</p><p>"If he's Wrong Hordak, where's the right Hordak," Starla added with a small chuckle. A cold chill settled itself over the Etherians. Entrapta nervously chuckled and walked over to the siblings. "He's in his room, brooding. He's not much liked by the crew, currently." She whispered to them. </p><p>"That's an understatement," Catra mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"What he do?" Starla asked naively. </p><p>"What didn't he do." Adora's back was facing toward the group, Catra at her side, hand in hers. "Remember how I said we were dealing with our own horde for 1000 years? Well, Hordak was Primes general. He spent years trying to conquer Etheria and torturing its people."</p><p>"Than why is he on the ship, free," Jewelstar interjected.</p><p>"Redemption," a baritone voice spoke from the shadows. "For years I had done what I believe my brother would want only to be betrayed by him. In the end, I had tried to defy him but was only taken control of in turn. I seek only to right my brother's wrongs." Hordak stepped from the shadows, his original red eyes glowing with shame. The star siblings stepped back, Jewelstar shielding his sisters with his body. "What makes you think you can be redeemed," Tallstar spoke up behind her brother. Hordak lower his eyes to the ground in contemplation. "Hope. I hope for the future where I can live in peace. Live with Entrapta." He said, looking over to the now blushing scientist. They grabbed one another and looked at each other in silence. </p><p>The group was speechless. No one knew how to react to his sudden and sincere confession. But, as quickly as it started, the moment was broken by Catra's voice. "We'll see." She left the group at the door, Adora in tow. </p><p>"It seems that those two will be the hardest to convince," Entrapta observed. The rest of the group had followed Catra's lead into the main hull of the ship. They all avoided the clones as much as they could. "None of this will be easy, my love," Hordak responded. </p><p>-----------------------------------+------------------------------------</p><p>With the groups reconvening in the bridge, Adora took her place at the captain's chair and Catra jumped in her lap without hesitation. Upon request, Entrapta had added new features to the ship to make it more functional and liveable. For example, chairs and a table that can recede into the floor and rise from it with the press of a button. The remaining people took their seats and when everyone had been seated, Adora began. "Now I know this may be a long shot, but what if we make teams of people we do have and set up, like, outposts on the planets that have no government and act as a pseudo-government and help elect officials into positions of power. In return, we ask for volunteers to make a United Galactic Force. We'll keep going to each planet and just collect more and more soldiers and eventually, we'll have enough of a force behind us that we can make a difference."</p><p>"That would never work. It's too convoluted and we don't have enough people. What are they going to say when this unknown planet just ups and starts collecting an army?" Glimmer stood up and paced the ship.</p><p>"It's going to have to. We don't have any better options." Jewelstar said, his head hanging in his head. </p><p>"Let's think more about it tomorrow. We did come here for more than just war planning, remember." Bow did his best to lighten the mood. Starla took the chance and went off about her adventures and all the new places she's seen and the people she's met. She moved her arms animatedly and explained everything in detail and with all the sound effects she could muster. The atmosphere had lightened, even if it's just for a while. </p><p>Tallstar was in the middle of telling her story about how she once took down a battalion of Horde bots with nothing but a beer bottle and one of two severed limbs when Catra's stomach growled. A bright blush crept along her face, eliciting a soft chuckle around the table. "I agree. Wheres the best place to eat around here?" Adora chimed in. The star siblings looked at one another and a wicked smile crept onto their faces. "You all are at least eighteen or so, right?" Jewelstar asked. Everyone nodded and the siblings' smiles grew wider. "Good." With that the star siblings and best friend squad took their leave, being sure to grab a communication pad from Entrapta just in case things got out of hand and they would need to leave quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Find a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on a site like this. Please be kind to me and one another. I'm open to criticism and I get all of my inspiration and information from both The old She-ra and New She-ra animations, as well as He-man and the Wiki sites provided. There will be the use of strong language, violence, and general NSFW depictions in my work. I will warn the reader when these will occur beforehand using *NSFW (Insert specific)* above and below it so you can skip if you wish.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As light seeped into the windows of the ship, bodies of young people were scattered along the floor. The Star siblings decided it would be a good idea for them to take the young Etherians drinking. A very audible groan could be heard from them, then Catra had taken one of Adora's discarded shoes and threw it at the window. "I'm going to kill the fucking sun." Adora had grumbled and Burry her face in the nearest object, which would be Catra. "What happened last night," Bow said while attempting to stand. </p><p>"You all consumed large amounts of ethanol and proceeded to act uncharacteristically. I had followed you and recorded the whole thing as research of social interactions in the form of intoxication." Entrapta said, handing each a paper-wrapped sandwiches that smelt of grease. "Eat these then go bathe," She said, "It will help with the hangovers." </p><p>"How do you know, Entrapta?" Glimmer hid from the sun behind Bow's back and scarfed down the greasy sandwich in a very unladylike fashion. </p><p>"Glimmer, I am a thirty-year-old woman who lives with maybe three people max, who all work for me, and the majority of my interactions are with robots and myself. I am still human." Entapta handed her final sandwich to Catra who wasted no time stuffing her face. Adora had actually choked on her sandwich. "You're thirty?" She was dumbfounded with this information and looked at the petite woman with sentient hair. She looked like she could be in her early twenties. "You don't look like your over twenty-one." </p><p>"Thank you adore, but I promise you I am in fact thirty." The group looked at her in awe, all but Catra. "Are you not surprised?" Glimmer asked.</p><p>"I mean, she's with Hordak. I figured she has to be at least in her late twenties. Hordak is old as dirt." Catra said, not taking her eyes off the sandwich. </p><p>"Hordak is actually much older than your Etherian topsoil. It take 500 to 1000 or so years to make an inch of topsoil," Entrapta added before leaving the room. </p><p>"You can't just tell us that and leave," Bow yelled after her, but after a minute of her not returning it was believed she did not hear him. "Hordak is older than dirt," Bow added more quietly to himself. This gained an eruption of laughter followed by a chorus of groans by the Etherians. </p><p>"Wait, didn't she say she recorded us while we were drunk, and where's the star kids," Catra asked, gently messaging Adora's head in her hands. Adora's face was extremely red with how close she was to Catra's chest. Horror spread across their collective faces. They needed that video. Adora was the first to sprint after her, followed by Catra then Bow and Glimmer. </p><p>It had taken them about a half an hour to wrangle Entrapta and obtain the recording. They had all settled on the floor of the bridge and prepared themselves for the horrors that lay beyond the recording.<br/>

<i>"Log 1256795, I have begun observing my friends as they consume large amounts of ethanol." Entrapta's voice could be heard narrating behind the camera and The star siblings and the best friend squad could be seen at the bar, idly talking with one another. The star siblings then handed each of them a different colored drink. "It seems that the Star's have given them their first drinks. Drink count starting now." The number one popped up above each of their heads as they took their first sips. Their eyes widen and Adora and Catra looked at one another before tilting their heads all downing the whole cup. They excitedly asked for more before anyone could stop them. Adora and Catra were now up to two drinks each while Glimmer and bow still nursed their first. Within an hour their numbers had tripled and Adora was dancing on a bar while Catra was throwing money at her from a wallet she had stolen off of someone. Bow and Glimmer were making out next to her and the Star siblings were helping Starla up onto the bar to dance with Adora, who was now taking her clothes off upon Catras drunken request. </i></p><p>
  <i>"It seems as though large amounts of Ethanol consumed in groups leads to lowered inaction, fear, and an increase in sex drive." The bartenders had cut off Adora and Catra after they're eighth drink, which promptly ended with Catra fighting the one bartender, Adora forgetting how to stand up and Bow and Glimmer attempting to help her without much success because they were in the same boat. The star siblings were backing up Catra as an all-out bar brawl broke out. If you looked closely, you could see Entrapta's hair attempting to aid in the chaos. "Things have now gotten to the point of violence and I should probably step in." Entapta had set the pad down and was now in the shot. She fought off three larger gentlemen with broken beer bottles while grabbing a hold of the four etherians with her hair, luckily before Adora had taken any more of her clothes off. Jewelstar had rangled his siblings over his shoulders and the two most sober people of the groups had taken their people out of the door. The next frame showed Jewelstar and his sibling attempting to stand up straight. "Hey, thanks Entrapta for saving our asses." Tallstar slurred her words and then hiccupped. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We should head back to our ship. Call us when they're sober," Jewelstar gestures to the drunken party in Entrapta's hair. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Will do, but don't expect it to be until much later." Entrapta laughed and walked back to their ship. "Hey, I know you guys will watch this later cause your too nosey for your own good, but thanks. Tonight was actually really fun." Entrapta whispered to the camera. The last scene was of Adora and Catra belting out sea shanties they heard Sea Hawk once sing very badly. </i>
</p><p>The Best friend squad couldn't help but laugh at the mess they had created in one night. "I can't believe the first time I hear you two sing is sea shanties while we're drunk." Glimmer cackled. "And Adora, where did you learn to become a stripper?" Adora's face was completely red and she was just stammering. "How else do you get contraband in the fright zone." Catra had laughed, which started a whole new wave of noise. </p><p>"I did NOT strip for contraband, Catra!" Adora tried to defend herself, was drowned out by the group's laughter. </p><p>When they began to finally calm down, they hugged one another and just enjoyed the moment of peace where there was nothing to worry about but the hangovers. </p><p>"We smell like fried food and booze," Catra broke the silence, and as a group, they agreed to shower and then call the Star siblings for more planning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>